


Roll For It

by SlightlySmutty



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Normal Boots, Normal Boots RPF
Genre: ADHD, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Dungeons and Dragons, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Touching, like a lot of plot, reader has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlySmutty/pseuds/SlightlySmutty
Summary: You've been into him for quite some time now, but never considered telling him.You had certainly never expected THIS to happen. Not that you were complaining.Alternate title: Don't Tease the Dungeon MasterOrI Had No Idea What to Call This and Couldn't Come Up With a Sex PunAnd, as you can probably tell by the date, the title has ZERO relation or reference to NateWantsToBattle’s band, I promise. Though I did laugh when I found out his band shares a name with my fic, that was enjoyable.





	Roll For It

I bite my lip, groaning softly. _Fuck_ , that feels so good.

One of my hands is clinging to the sheets, the other is encouraging the dick currently inside me to go even deeper. When I feel it bottom out, I sigh in satisfaction, and then gasp when the thrusting starts. It's slow and gentle at first, but gets rougher, and faster, until I'm a wreck, moaning and whimpering and sweating and whispering please over and over again, my body heating up, with the sole intent of bursting into flames. My hand releases the sheets and my middle finger reaches down to brush against my clit and is met with a shock of pleasure. I'm close, I'm so, so close. I start to touch and rub my clit frantically, knowing I'm stuck right at the top, waiting in vain for the delicious crescendo that continues to evade me.

Finally I hear it, his voice, deeper, huskier than usual.

_Cum for me._

That does it, completely. I spill willingly over the edge, and cry out his name as I do. "Fuck, Jared!" My eyes are pinched closed through my orgasm, and as I float back down from my euphoria, I'm reluctant to open them. Despite feeling the best I have in weeks only a moment ago, I'm now fighting against tears of frustration.

When I finally convince myself to open my eyes, they're greeted to a view of the ceiling of my bedroom as any fantasies inevitably fade away, taking Jared with them. I bite back the sob that threatens to expel itself from my chest as I pull my toy out of me, then roll onto my side and curl into fetal position. My brows furrow in annoyance as the tears flow, uncaring of my opinion of their presence. I angrily wipe the tears out of my eyes, and nuzzle into my pillow, sighing when more tears come, and my sigh becomes a breathy sob.

I just came, but I'm completely unsatisfied. It's been a while since I've been intimate with anyone, almost 2 years at this point, and I feel like I'm starting to go a little insane over it. I've always had a fairly high sex drive, and lately it's been testing me more than usual. Not that I'm really doing myself any favors, silently chastising myself when my phone unlocks and I remember what got me to this point in the first place. I quickly back out of his Tumblr page before I read any of his other sex related answers to his followers. I drop my phone back onto the bed, and roll over to stare at my ceiling. A few minute pass by, and my phone gives a friendly little chirp, the sound I set for texts. I pick it up to check who it is, and freeze for a couple seconds when the name reflects back at me.

Jared.

Not that I'm surprised, we text often enough for this to not be out of place, but I wasn't sure how I felt about talking to the person I JUST finished masturbating to. Trying to push my discomfort aside, I opened the text.

 **_"_ ** **_Hey! Austin, Jeff and Cara are all coming over to play D &D tonight, wanna join?"_ **

I chew the inside of my cheek, thinking it over. Yes, of course I do, I love my friends, any chance to see them is one I would almost always take, not to mention getting there would be easy; Jared owned the house directly across the street from my apartment. If I did that, though, I'd have to shower, get ready, and that's not even taking into account that I've never played D&D before. My friends are patient people, and Jared is as wonderful a teacher as any, but I don't want to slow them down or ruin their fun because of things I don't understand. I'm still thinking this over when my phone goes off again.

 _ **"I have alcohol"**_ And just like that, I'm up for it.

_**"Okay, that sounds like fun! But I still haven't ever played. When did you want me?"** _

I reread my text, blush, and quickly fix it, **_"When did you want everyone over?"_** before sending it off. While waiting for a response, I wander into my bathroom to start prepping to take a shower. It didn't take long for him to reply.

 ** _"Well, everyone else won't be here for a couple hours, but I was thinking maybe you'd like to come over earlier? So I can help you get your character set up, and explain a little bit about the game."_** I smiled, feeling relieved my friend was so accommodating to what I am most anxious about.

 ** _"Yeah, I just have to jump in the shower, but after that I'll be right over! I was doing a bit of my own research, and I thought I might like to try being some variant of elf? An archer, maybe?"_** I pause, _ **"Are there archers?"** _ I send it off, grimacing.

The game has so much to it, it's difficult for me to learn about more than one area in a sitting. Elf seemed like a pretty generic choice, as did archer, but they both also feel safe. He confirmed my thoughts not even a minute later, _**"There is an archer class, and you can totally be an elf."**_ I nod to myself, and respond.

 ** _"Okay, great! Give me like, 30 minutes? Then I'll be over."_** 10 minutes later, feeling cleaner, I get out and see that I had gotten another text.

**_"Come to me, my elf."_ **

I felt my face flush a bit, as I made quick work of my hair and makeup. After a minute of checking myself in the mirror, I'm satisfied with how I look. I grab my keys, phone, and wallet, and try to keep myself from running over. I knock on his door, and start to toy with the zipper on my jacket while I wait. When the door opens, I look up, and smile at the man standing there, who quickly lights up and steps back to let me in. "How was the trek here?" He calls over his shoulder as he heads into the kitchen as I face plant myself into his couch, turning my head just enough to reply, "Perilous."

"Want a drink? I'm trying out a new Bacardi flavor." _That's bound to end well._  I decide to keep my snarky thought to myself and yell back in affirmation. "So," he starts, as I sit up so he has room, "let's get your character built, okay?" I nod eagerly, and try my best to focus on everything he has to say about this, and he helps me roll for my stats. The drink was helping to quell my nerves about fucking up, so I started to relax a bit. After a while of staring at a character building template he had printed to give me a visual aid, my eyes wander a bit to the person talking me through this.

He looks good today, just like he has every day since I met him. He glances at me every other sentence or so, probably to check if I'm still paying attention. I smile at him to show I am, and he smiles right back, his gorgeous eyes lighting up. _Ugh._  His hair, as usual, is impeccable, and makes me want to run my fingers through it, then down his jawline and neck...Nope, slow down there, girl. I take a breath and blink a couple times to clear my head, and when I glace back up to study him some more, I realize he's stopped talking and is now staring at me. _Ah, shit._

"Um, I'm so sorry, I completely zoned out." I stuttered out an apology, smiling sheepishly. He smiled back, shaking his head.

"I was just asking if you wanted another drink." "Oh! Uh, yes, please." He accepts the cup from my hands and heads back to the kitchen, and I take the opportunity to really try to clear my head. This is ridiculous, I'm never going to survive the night in this state. At least he's not interested in jokingly flirting with me, that would have made this even worse. _Or interested in me at all, for that matter._ I quickly stand and join him in the kitchen, to keep my mood from darkening. _It's perfectly fine if he's not into me. He doesn't have to be, I can work this out and stop being weird around him._

He looks up from pouring out the two drinks when I come in, quirking an eyebrow. "It's almost time for them to start showing up, did you need help setting anything up?" I ask, needing something to do. I get antsy fairly quickly, and Jared is more than willing to accommodate my inability to sit still. "Sure! Why don't you grab a couple of the bigger bowls so I can fill them with snacks." I nod, and quickly spin on my heel to the other side of the kitchen, and open the higher cabinet, then rock back on my heels and chew at my lip. I guess that since Jared is so tall, this looks like a logical place to store things, but I'm much smaller than he is, and not so confident that I can reach from my vantage point. Nevertheless, I try to any, go up on my tiptoes and stretch up, but I still come a couple inches shy from reaching them.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my hip, and the entire front of Jared's body is completely up against the back of mine, as he reaches past me and takes the bowls down, placing them in front of me. "I'm sorry, I should have thought that through better," he says, his mouth very close to my left temple. The close proximity, and his hand still on my hip, makes me give out a small shiver of arousal, a breathy moan making it halfway out before I stop myself, and then I freeze up immediately, hoping he didn't notice.

It takes maybe 3 seconds before he gently squeezes my hip, and uses that hand to turn me to face him. Both his eyebrows are raised.

He noticed. _Fuck._

"Are you okay?" He asks, his words coming out very slowly, as he takes a step back to give me some space. I nod, leaning slightly to pick my newly refilled drink up off the counter, quickly drinking it so I don't have to answer. But he knows me better than that, taking his own drink off the counter, and turning back to continue staring at me, waiting for an explanation. It doesn't take too long for him to get what he wants, especially with the liquor loosening my tongue slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Jared, I didn't mean to weird you out. It's just been a while, you know?" He tries to conceal his reaction, but I catch the look of surprise before he masks it with both understanding and curiosity, not that I can blame him. I don't know that I've ever shared my intimate life with my friends. He shifts his weight to favor one foot over the other, but doesn't move any farther from me.

"Clearly it's been a while, for you to react like that. I mean," he begins to backpedal slightly when I turn beet red and hang my head slightly, "not that there's anything wrong with that, or anything. I just wasn't expecting it. You've never seemed interested." That caught my attention, and I whipped my head up to look at Jared immediately.

"Wait, you thought...?" I let that hang in the air, trying to process what this might mean.  _You thought I wasn't into you?_

I look to him for confirmation, so I know I'm not just getting my hopes up for nothing. To my surprise, he's blushing. He looks at me and smiles shyly, then gives a nervous sounding chuckle. 

"Well, I mean...yeah. You don't really treat me differently than any of our other friends so I figured..." It was his turn to let his sentence trail off, while I was left to fill in the blanks. It takes a couple beats before my response bursts out of me.

"You didn't treat me differently either!" I jokingly shout, finishing the rest of my drink as he laughs again. I look down at the bottom of my now empty glass, feeling the liquor warm my throat on its way down to my stomach. Then I look up at Jared through my lashes, and blink twice, still trying to grasp the current situation and what to say next. 

My stare was meant to be completely innocent, I had been told I needed to make eye contact more often, but it seemed to flip a switch in Jared. He went from leaning slightly on the counter, blushing with a big, easy smile on his face, to once again closing the space between us and leaning close to me again. I felt the heat go to my cheeks as I noticed he was wearing his signature confident smirk.  _I've never seen someone look so cocky and hot at the same time._

By the time he starts speaking, his hand is back on my hip, the other on my cheek, fingers playing lightly with my hair. He chewed his lip for just a second before asking, "Can I...Can I kiss you?"

I didn't feel myself nod, but I know I must have, because the next thing I felt were his lips being placed delicately but firmly on mine. Once my brain caught up with what was happening, I sighed into the kiss, and completely filled any space that had been left between us. The hand that had once been on my hip was starting to constrict around my waist, and the other was now fully in my hair, moving to support the back of my neck and help me angle my head. 

I nipped very lightly on his lower lip, asking, and he was more than happy to comply, opening his mouth as the kiss got increasingly heated very quickly. I felt the vibrations on my teeth when he moaned and it made me whimper, made me want more. I had been on the tips of my toes for the entire kiss and my calves were screaming at me to stop. The heels of my feet hadn't been on the floor for a full second before Jared put his hands on my hips and helped me hop up onto the counter behind me. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him as close to the counter as I could, while his hands quickly moved from my hips to my ass and dragged me right to the edge, and gave a quick, experimental roll of his hips that instantly made me want more.

My hands were in his hair, gently running my hands through, teasingly running my nails down his skin. He, in turn, pulled away from my mouth, which I was ready to complain about until I felt him begin to press firm, lightly biting kisses down my neck, and I decided this was an alternative I'd allow. Now that I wasn't focusing on kissing, I decided to pay attention to grinding on him, and finding the sensitive areas along his back and neck. One area in particular, the slope between his neck and shoulder, was especially sensitive, so I waited until the rhythm of him rolling himself against me lined up. When I got the timing I was waiting for, I grazed my nails very delicately across his neck as I pressed my crotch against his. 

He pulls back for a second, then puts his forehead on mine, shivering. He looks up at me with half lidded eyes as I start to realize that he's not shivering, he's  _shaking._ I bite my lip, looking at him with intense lust, while feeling proud that I could make him react this way. He clenches his jaw for a second as his eyes flicker off of me, to my side, then back onto me. I know exactly what he's looking at; the clock on his stove. Everyone else will be here soon.

I hop down off the counter, making sure my clothes are in order, while he does the same, and then runs his fingers through my hair again, this time to fix any locks he may have disrupted. I smile at him in gratitude, and he smiles back before clearing his throat.

"So, ah...would you be able, willing, to hang around after everyone else takes off?" I blush again, nodding as I turn to get the bowls off the counter. The entire reason this even happened. He almost laughs as he accepts them, turning to fill them with the various bags of snacks he had laid out on the table. I'm trying to think up some way to fill the silence when the doorbell rings, and I nod to him as I run off to answer it.

I open the door to a very tall man with dark shaggy hair, and eyes so dark green they almost look brown. He throws his free arm around me after uttering a happy and friendly, "hey!", the other cradling a bottle of wine, and shuts the door behind himself as we walk back into the house. 

"Did he give you the run down on how the game works?" Austin's deep voice cuts through the air, and makes me smile. Jeff is probably the one I'm closest to in the group, but I've been making a conscious effort to get closer to all of them. I nod, and Austin nods in satisfaction, before beckoning me to follow him into the kitchen, absentmindedly tapping his wedding ring against the wine bottle as he walks, talking to me over his shoulder.

"If you have any questions at any point in the game, don't be afraid to ask, okay? We're all still kinda new at this. Well, except Jared. But you already knew that." I nod along, his friendly demeanor putting me even more at ease, as he continued speaking while we walking into the kitchen. "I know that focusing isn't always a strong point for you, but we don't mind repeating things, or writing them down." I glance over to see Jared nodding in agreement before he greets the newest arrival. The doorbell rings again while Jared is loading snack bowls into Austin's arms, so I go to answer it again. 

This time, two people are at the door. Another tall man with swooped brown hair and bright green eyes, and a woman with black hair and big brown eyes. They both smile and greet me as I move aside to let them in, each stopping to give me a hug before the woman, Cara, wanders into the kitchen to see the other two while the man, Jeff, Turns to take off his hoodie and drop it onto one of the chairs circles around Jared's dining table to claim it as his spot for the game. Then, he turned to me.

"Looks like you've been getting more comfortable here, huh?" I nodded, realizing that I had been. Though that probably had to do more with Jared being so friendly than anything I had been doing. 

When my attention came back to Jeff, I noticed he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised, biting his lower lip like he was trying to hold back a smile or a laugh. "...What?" 

Apparently, acknowledging it was all it took. His big, goofy smile came out, along with his high pitched, endearing laugh that he tried to keep quiet. He tapped the base of his neck, but stared at mine. "You uh, you got a little irritation going on there." My hand immediately went to my throat as I whispered a curse. Jeff smiled sweetly at me, then turned to pick his sweater back up, and walked it over to me. I looked up at him, hand still covering my neck, as he held his sweater out to me.

"Here, this should hide that. For the most part, anyway." He glanced towards the kitchen, and then back at me, and lowered his voice. "So, Jared, huh?" 

I bit the inside of my cheek as I felt myself turn red, and nodded. Jeff nodded in approval. "It's about time, honestly. I thought Cara was gonna explode before you two did anything. Austin was contemplating texting you about it, too." I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.  _Was I really that obvious?_ I pulled Jeff's hoodie on to excuse me from focusing, so he picked up the conversation.

"Hey, he looked at you too, you know. It's not like this was all one sided. Well, obviously." That made me freeze and think about it. I never would have considered that Jared would ever be interested. Ever. But he was, so... _so you can fuck him, duh._

Sometimes I really didn't like the way I thought. That was not what I wanted on my mind while playing D&D with my friends. So instead, I nodded and steered my conversation with Jeff towards the video he was currently editing, and went to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the table from where he was, so I could work on eye contact and focusing. 

It wasn't long before Jared, Cara, and Austin all came back into the room, arms full of food and drinks. Jeff and I each stood to help, but Jared waved his hand, signalling for us to sit back down, before giving me a glass of water, which I took gratefully while Austin handed Jeff a beer. Once everything was settled on the table, we were ready to go. Jared sat at the head of the table. I was to his left, while Jeff was to his right. Next to Jeff sat Austin and on the opposite head of the table was Cara. They already had their characters in order and were ready to go. 

 

After spending an embarrassing amount of time trying to get used to the game, and after asking which dice to roll and what to add or subtract from them just shy of two thousand times, our quest is given to us, and we are on our way. I had been really worried that I was going to zone out or get bored, but everyone's energy and enthusiasm towards the game is keeping me locked in place, Jared in particular. As the DM, he's been very descriptive so I can paint the scenarios in my mind to keep myself engaged, and uses different voices and personalities for every character we meet.

There have been a couple breaks for more drinks, and in that time I chose to go with hard cider, rather than what I had chosen earlier, and now I can feel it slowly taking effect. I start to feel more comfortable as my character forms a friendly bond with Austin's, who has had a few glasses of wine himself. Every once in a while we begin a banter in the hopes of getting Jeff to laugh while drinking. It hasn't happened yet, but we have high hopes as we watch him smile at us from behind the neck of his bottle. 

 

*Time Passes*

 

I begin to notice how gentle Jared is being with us, and I know it isn't his style. I watch all my friends' channels, and I've heard the stories he tells during D&December. Aside from our introductory battle, we haven't fought anything yet. 

So naturally, now would be the time to say something about it.

Just as we're leaving a merchant's caravan, I finish my most recent drink and sigh. Jared is painting the landscape for us again, talking about how bright and pretty it is, how nice the weather is, how friendly the forest creatures are, and I hear myself blurt, "Jeez, when are we actually gonna fight?"

There's a moment of silence before the other three jump in at once, defending Jared and trying to get me to shut up, while Jared says nothing, just looks at me, expression unreadable.

"D&D isn't just about fighting, you know." Cara interjects quickly, although she's smiling in amusement as Jeff tries to shush me. Then it gets eerily quiet, before Jared finally speaks again.

"I need you to make a perception check." The other three halfheartedly glare at me, as we all roll. I feel a little bad for forcing Jared to skip through what he wanted us to see, but at the same time I was relieved to be involved in something in the game. Just as I was about to roll to attack, I felt a hand a little above my knee. Without turning my head, I glanced over at Jared, who was not paying me any attention in the slightest, instead giving Austin detail of how poorly his mage's attack had been, since he rolled a two. 

As the game continued, his hand continued to travel leisurely up my leg, to my outer thigh, and stays there, but begins to track patterns into my skin, and then I realize what he's doing.  _He's teasing me._ He, of course, continues to look completely unphased by it, and goes on with his storytelling. Normally, this wouldn't really phase me either. However...

I think back to when I told him it had been a while since I last had sex, and let out a small huff. The dry spell combined with my high sex drive was making this really difficult to focus through. A couple times I had to bite my tongue or cheek to keep from sighing. I knew he wouldn't go further than this, though. If there's one thing I knew about Jared, it's that consent is everything to him, specifically verbal consent. If he didn't have that, he wouldn't do anything. That didn't mean what he was doing now wasn't turning me on, though. He gently brushed a particular area on my upper thigh that was barely ever touched, and I instinctively pushed my hips forward to drag on the chair, trying to get friction. This time, though he still wasn't looking at me, he smirked. 

 

The game continued this way, our campaign moving along while everyone had switched to drinking water, and Jared traced circles and figure eights on my thigh, until Austin spoke up. 

"Anyone mind if we call it here? I'm getting kinda tired, and Dani and I have to bring the dogs to the vet early tomorrow." Everyone quickly agreed and began to stretch and stand to leave. I jumped up quickly, having not moved in a while, and began to pace a little. I didn't go far, I just have to be moving. Austin left first, waving goodbye to everyone, and soon after, Cara and Jeff said their goodbyes. I took off Jeff's hoodie to give back, and self consciously bunched up my shoulders so my own shirt gave my neck some coverage. 

Once they were gone, I relaxed again, and turned to Jared. "Want help clearing the tab-oh!" I hadn't been expecting Jared to be so close, nor was I expecting to be gently pushed against the wall. He smiled at me, and looked down at my mouth, and I knew what he was about to ask. I skipped over his question and put my mouth on his, and he melted into my touched and had me fully caged against the wall behind me. Not that I minded, I probably would drop to the floor if it wasn't behind me. Once the kiss was done and I was certain he had just stole my soul, he replied to my offer.

"The table can wait. If you're okay with it, there's something else I'd rather do." That was all he needed to say. I had been drinking water, but I was still buzzed and brave, and decided to try something. I started to gently kiss the area of his neck I had found to be so overly sensitive before, and heard an involuntary noise come from him. At the same time, I reach down and touched him through his jeans, squeezing and rubbing just enough to make sure he felt it, and when he thrust up into my hand, I knew I found the technique I had been looking for. 

Apparently Jared doesn't like not having anything to do; he started running his hands up my body, stopping at my chest, before hesitating. I knew what he wanted and quickly began to step away from the door, bringing him with me to the couch. He sat while I pulled off my shirt and then my pants, and Jared followed suit, humming huskily in approval when I straddled him, and then gasped lightly when I started to grind on him. I gave a light, needy whimper and felt myself getting wetter as I rolled my hips up into his bulge, which was getting increasingly bigger. This was more stimulation from a human than I'd had in a very long time, and my mind was turning to mush very quickly as I quickly lost the dominant ground and began panting, moaning, and grinding on him a more intensely. 

I almost didn't notice he had taken my bra off until I felt him pull one of my nipples into his mouth and I cried out. They have always been incredibly sensitive, and having him handle them gently while guiding my hips into his was making me want him even more. 

"Jared," I moaned his name, practically a plea, but the rest of the words just wouldn't come.  _Please, please I need you to fuck me I can't take this any longer._

He looked just as desperate as I did, and tried to pull me back on him when I crawled off. I turned my back, but glanced over my shoulder to smile at him as I bent down and pulled my panties off, giving him a clear view of my ass.

"Oh, fuck," He whispered thickly, and I turned and dropped to my knees to pull his underwear down, and looked up at him through my lashes, this time looking intentionally pleading. He gave me a small, hazy smile and helped me take them off. I grabbed the base of his dick and licked all the way up the shaft. Once I got to the head, I had the passing thought of,  _I wonder how far down I can take this,_ and went for it. However much I got was good enough for Jared, who groaned my name while I sucked him off. I didn't stop until he called my name, and I looked up.

"Let me do something for you, too. Please?" I nodded, gave him one last stroke, and joined him on the couch. He had me lie down, and kissed my mouth, my neck, gave a gentle suck to both my nipples, and kept going down. By this point I was squirming impatiently. Luckily, he could tell teasing wasn't what I needed or wanted right now, and began to kiss and lick, focusing on my clit. I cried out his name, along with a string of swears, as I held onto the couch, his hair, my own body, anything to make me feel more grounded.

"Jared, Jared, I'm ready please, just fuck me, please, I need it," I continued to babble in barely coherent speech, but he understood. He was gone for only a second, then was back, putting on a condom. He went to get on top of me, but I stopped him. "Um, actually...could I ride you?" I had a lot of untapped energy I needed to get out, something I couldn't do in this position. He sat on the couch and guided me into his lap, watching my face intently, eyes glazed over, brow furrowing with an indescribable look of need when he heard me gasp and watched me slowly adjust myself to his size. When I was ready, I opened my eyes, wrapped my arms around him, and started riding him, slowly, to get used to the sensations again. 

He wasn't inactive, far from it. He touched, kissed, sucked every part of me while I became more vocal and rode him a little harder. His hands guided my hips, and suddenly-

"Th-There!" I yelled out when he pushed into me at a particularly incredible angle. He copied exactly what he had just done, over and over, while listening to my vocal onslaught of  _Oh God, yes yes, Jared, please, holy fu-_ and at the last second, slammed me down onto him, and that pushed me entirely over the edge. I gasped out and ended with a moan as he gently worked himself in and out, helping me ride out my orgasm. When I could finally sit back up and look at him, I leaned back down and kissed him lazily. 

"Your turn," I whispered on his lips, and began to ride him again, this time entirely focused on him. I was already a bit tighter from cumming, so I put everything I could into doing everything he liked. I played with his hair, his chest, played with my own. I leaned down and pulled one of my nipples into my mouth and he started to whimper out a warning. I jumped off him and he looked at me in confusion.

"Take the condom off, just trust me." He still looked confused, but did as I asked as I dropped to my knees in front of him again and pushed his dick down my mouth again, ignoring the taste of latex on it now. 

"Oh, fuck," He growled, hissing my name in a low tone, as he put his hands in my hair and came in my mouth. I swallowed deep in my throat, and pulled away when he was done, and shaking. I reached for the glass of water that had been left on the table, and when I had my fill, I offered some to him. Once he was done, he leaned down to kiss me. 

We didn't say much, we were both far too tired. One we had each used the bathroom, he collapsed into his bed, pulling me down with him and then curling up to hold me from behind, and I smiled and closed my eyes.

There would be plenty of time to talk tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to sleep and bask in this satisfaction.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> And yes, for those of you who recognize it, the quip during DnD was in reference to Dragons In Places, a DnD campaign played by a few of the Game Grumps, for which Jared also DMs. It was such a great beginners moment, I really wanted to include it.
> 
> I initially wrote this because Jared made a joking comment asking where all the Jared x reader stuff was, but oops, I really enjoyed writing this, and would love more inspiration to write more!
> 
> I'm completely open to requests, suggestions, themes, anything! So if you would like a piece written for a specific YouTuber x reader, let me know!


End file.
